Lost and Found
by Ari'Lizbeth
Summary: What if Percy lost in the 2nd Titan War? What if Annabeth was thought to be dead, and two years later was found? Except, this time, appeared with a surprise...
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found: Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I came up with another story idea! I really hope you enjoy it! Be sure to give me _ANY_ suggestions you have. Take note of how much I emphasized any my friends. So, please, enjoy it and review it! **

Well, as everyone knows, the best place to start, is the beginning, so that's where I'm going to start. After the war. I went into hiding along with Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Katie, Silena, Bekendorf, and my new half-brother, Micheal. As you probably guessed from the "hiding" part we failed. Actually, I failed. The whole world depended on me and I completely messed it all up.

As you probably noticed, Annabeth was not with us. She demanded that she stay and try to protect the rest of the survivors. When we Iris messaged her a week later, we saw her get killed by Cronos himself.

It has been 2 years since then. I'm now 18 and trying to survive with the group. We move whenever we can. Killing monsters whenever we can.

Then, something changed. Something that would be crucial to our survival.

It was a horrible winter day and we were, at the moment, where in an ally. The ally was cold and damp and many of us were not feeling so fresh.

I decided it would be best if Connor, Travis, and I went and got (steal) some food for the others. Together, we left the damp alleyway and walked down the grimy, slushy, streets of Manhattan. We stayed close to the wall, concealed to the shadows.

We made our way down the street and to the local deli.

We pulled our hoods low onto our heads so no one would recognize us. You see, we were the number one people on the Titan's **MOST WANTED** list. I entered the deli first, with Connor right after and Travis trailing a little back. As Connor started to flirt with the teen at the counter, Travis started to take money from the cash register. I walked over to the racks of candy, gum, and chips. I was able to fit about 30 candy bars, 40 packs of gum, and 35 bags of chips in the bag before the lady realized what we were doing.

Her eyes widened and she called 911 on her phone. We ran out of the store with all our stolen goods and bounded into the closest alleyway to see what we had. Travis came up with 200 dollars and 46 cents from the cash register and Connor was able to sneak enough pastries for all of the group.

I smiled, feeling excited that we would be able to give the team enough food to fill our stomachs and a little extra.

Extra. Wow. That was a new word in the book.

"Wow man!" Connor exclaimed, "This is enough for everyone!"

"I know! We'll have a happy Clarisse tonight!" I replied.

"Yay!" Travis said gleefully, jumping up and down and clapping his hands together which was a little creepy.

We started heading back to deliver the food to our likely starved friends. On the way,I spotted a young woman sitting in an alleyway, clutching a baby to her chest, and shushing it in a kindly manor.

I walked by her and noticed something. She was wearing dirty, ripped up cloths and dangling owl earrings. She also wore a leather necklace with 9 clay beads on it. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. She had a bronze knife strapped to her side.

She looked up and green eyes met grey. I then knew it.

This woman was Annabeth Chase.

**Soooooooo, did you like it, hate it, trash it, oh I don't know what else you'd do to it. Please review! I know I need help and you have to give it to me! Tell me if you think things in the story should turn out a certain way and I'll play with it!**

**R&R!**

**- braveryx11**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found: Chapter 2

**So, here's the next chapter! Oh, and btw, thx for those who reviewed so quickly! It means a lot to me! **

"Annabeth?" I asked, completely surprised. She was supposed to be dead. Her grey eyes became a frenzy of panic. She tried to get up, but flinched and sat back down.

I looked around the street. This wasn't good. We were out in the open and were starting to draw attention to ourselves.

Just then, Annabeth cried out in pain. I whirled back to face her and saw that a manticore had injected a spike into her shoulder blade. That made my blood boil in fury. "Hand over the child, daughter of Athena." It hissed.

"Never." Annabeth hissed back. Sweat was taking form on her forehead. As quick as lightning, she unsheathed her knife and ran the knife through it. The monster unleashed a scream and then vanished in a poof of dust. She staggered back and collapsed into my arms, sweating and shivering like crazy.

I picked her up bridal style (She was still clutching the baby.) and started running back to the ally. Once the long, agonizing run was over, Annabeth's breath was shallow and her eyes were shut tight.

We bounded into the ally and everyone gasped when they saw Annabeth. They also lifted their eye brows at the baby. I shrugged it off.

Katie came over and carefully took the baby out of Annabeth's shaking arms and rocked it back and forth in a attempt to get it to sleep. Silena started crying once she saw Annabeth and rushed over to us to try and help.

She had me lay Annabeth down and she began to work on her. She got a cloth and ran over to the little water hose that happened to end up here. She dampened the cloth and rushed back over to Annabeth and I and began to press the cloth against her sweaty forehead. She began to start coughing up blood and chocking on air.

"Quick." Silena said in a rushed tone, "We need some Ambrosia and Nectar." I looked through our small supply of necessities and found an almost empty canteen of nectar and a square and a half of Ambrosia.

I took them back over to Annabeth and Silena, where everyone had came over to. Everyone was asking questions. I took a few bags of chip out of my bag and threw them at them. That shut them up.

I gave the things to Silena who quickly fed the the last of Ambrosia to Annabeth. She then cleaned out her wound with the Nectar and bandaged the injured shoulder. "That should do it." she sighed dramatically and leaned against Bekendorf for support. "I think we should all get some sleep." she said thoughtfully.

"Nuh uh." Thalia barged in, a mouth-full of fritos in her mouth, "I think we should get explanations first." Everyone, even the Stoll brothers, looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know anything." I said, "I just found her on the street. How 'bout we all ask her once she wakes up."

"Okay." Katie agreed, "The girls will take care of the baby and Clarisse will take first watch."

"Why me?" Clarisse whined, finishing off her third bag of garden salsa sun chips.

"Because I said so." Katie answered back. I didn't care. I was sleepy. I curled up on the cold floor of the ally and fell asleep.

When I woke up, Annabeth was still out cold and almost everyone else was up except for Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse. (Go figure!) I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and realized that everyone was talking a little to loud. I shushed them, then I asked them,

"Do you want an angry Clarisse on your hands?" They all shook their heads in union. I nodded and crept over to Annabeth. I pushed some of her messy, grimy, hair out of her face. Man was she pretty. Even though she was covered in dirt and grim I thought she was gorgeous!

I wondered how this all happened. We saw Cronos kill her and yet she's here right now in front of me! I wondered where she found the baby and how she was able to stay alive on her own.

I know for a fact that I couldn't without my friends! After everyone was up, we started packing up. If we stayed at one place for too long, monsters would track us down, and we like to avoid them as much as possible.

A few minutes after we finished packing, Annabeth began to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal that storm-cloud grey only children of Athena have. I then flashed-back to the last time I saw those grey eyes.

_~Flashback~_

_I fought off the hydra while Annabeth fought off two dracnae. All around us heros were falling. I couldn't believe it. We prepared so hard for this day and now, we were getting taken out one by one. Just then, Clarisse came fighting her way up to me._

_"Percy!" she yelled over the noise of the battle, "We need to go, now!"_

_"Okay!" I yelled back, "Just let me get Annabeth!" I fought my way over to her and told her the situation._

_"No way Percy!" She told me, "This was my strategy, and it failed. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt if I can help it!" _

_"I'm not leaving you Annabeth!" I said._

_"I'll get more people, give you sometime, then I'll come after you. don't worry. I'll be fine!" She then disappeared into the battle._

_"Percy!" Clarisse yelled, "We've got to go!" I took one last look in Annabeth's direction, and then ran off with Clarisse and the others._

_~End Flashback~_

Annabeth groaned. She got into a sitting position and just looked at us, analyzing us.

All of the sudden, a large hellhound bounded into the alley. It roared loudly and bared its fangs at all of us. Katie shushed the baby who started the cry and gave the baby to Annabeth while pulling out her knife. Annabeth's eyes mixed with worry. She clutched the baby closer to her chest and pressed her back against the wall.

"Annabeth, stay down." I ordered her. She nodded her head and crouched lower to the ground. I drew Riptide and charged, with everyone else following my example.

I jabbed the monster with my sword, but it didn't help much. Clarisse was able to get in a few good strikes with Maimer, but got thrown to the side like I did. Then, out of nowhere, another hellhound appeared. Katie, Thalia, Connor and Travis took the first one, while Thalia and I took the second one. I don't know what exactly happened with the other one, but in a few seconds, their's was nothing but dust.

Thalia and I were fighting ours when the giant dog slapped its paws on the ground and made the ground shake so hard, we all fell to the ground. The hellhound bared its fangs at me and I prepared myself for death when a glistening, bronze knife whizzed past my head and sunk into the hellhound's flesh. It roared and turned into dust.

I looked behind me to see Annabeth breathing hard, holding the baby. Man, we had some questions for her.

**Soooooooooo? How'd you like it? Oh, and to reviewer Hello there- I didn't see you, all of your questions will be answered throughout the story! Love you all! Thx to all those who reviewed! R&R!**

**- braveryx11 ;)**


	3. AN Sorry!

**Okay guys! I regret to inform you that work loads at school and parent problems have slowed me down to the point that I can't update. :(**

**I have decided to take a short break from fanfiction until school lets out. I promise you'll see an update on this story by June 21st. **

**I am very sorry yet again. **

**Until June, **

**- braveryx11 :(**


	4. Sneak Peek of ch 3

Lost and Found: Sneak Peek

**Hey Guys! This is just a sneak peek because I don't have the chapter finished yet! ^_^**

_Carefully, I helped Annabeth stand and we started walking away from what would have been our death. We walked for about an hour or two just looking for a new campsite. We came to the outskirts of New York when Thalia finally said,_

_"Well, I guess we've covered enough ground. Let's camp here for tonight."_

_I sighed in relief as I put down my backpack down full of supplies, and started setting up camp. _

_After the tents and supplies was all set up, I decided to walk over to Annabeth's tent that she'd share with Thalia. I walked over as Thalia and Silena and Thalia came out. _

_"Good Luck." Thalia said, "She isn't talking to any of us." And then walked away with Silena in tow. I came closer, and then ducked into the tent._

**Sooooooo. I know. It's short. But, it's just the sneak peek. The true chapter will be coming out in a few days. Thx for all the support! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**- braveryx11 ;) **


End file.
